


Marital Bliss

by ChristianVega



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, John is a Bit Not Good, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristianVega/pseuds/ChristianVega
Summary: Sherlock shows up at John and Mary's wedding seeking closure
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Marital Bliss

Today is John Watson’s wedding day. 

Sherlock doesn’t know what to expect. He hasn’t been invited to very many weddings. He carefully chooses his best suit and runs his fingers through his curls, checking his reflection in the mirror. What would John think when he saw him? It seemed like it had been ages since they’d last spoken.

Things had never been the same between them since Sherlock had faked his own death. He was so foolish to think that things would go back to the way they were before. He was foolish to think that John wouldn’t have moved on. He wasn’t sure what hurt worse, the fact that John had moved on or that John couldn’t understand why he’d had to disappear.

They hadn’t spoken much since he’d revealed that he was alive. The wedding invitation had caught him by surprise. Even though he knew that John was engaged, he didn’t realize how quickly the wedding would approach. He hadn’t even been sure he would be invited. He considered not attending at all, but part of him just wanted to see John again.

It was a nice enough day for a wedding. The sun was out and it wasn’t too hot or too cold. Sherlock recognized some of the guests but others were new faces- perhaps new friends that John had made since Sherlock was gone. Everyone looked so happy and excited. 

The flowers were atrocious and all of the bright colors hurt his eyes. Mary had clearly chosen every detail of the wedding.

Sherlock searched the crowd for John’s face. Finally he saw him in the distance and his breath caught in his throat. John was smiling and shaking someone’s hand. He looked as handsome as ever in his own fancy suit, face freshly shaven for pictures.

‘I don’t belong here,’ Sherlock thought to himself all of a sudden. He turned to leave but it was too late. John had already spotted him and hurried over to him.

“Sherlock, you came,” he said, sounding surprised. “It’s good to see you.”

Sherlock extended his hand awkwardly for a hand shake but John wrapped his arms around him and embraced him. Sherlock was momentarily overwhelmed by John’s presence- his warmth, the scent of his cologne, the strength of his arms around him, the way it felt for their bodies to be pressed close so intimately.

“John,” was all he could say.

He pulled back a bit and gave a smile that melted something inside Sherlock. “You look good,” John said.

Sherlock felt as though he might have a heart attack. “So do you,” he heard himself reply.

An older lady appeared and started asking John about the wedding music. Sherlock took that as an opportunity to make his getaway. He stepped outside and lit up a cigarette. His phone was vibrating in his pocket. He intended to ignore it but it wouldn’t stop vibrating, Whoever was calling was quite persistent. 

He answered it quickly. “What do you want?” he snapped.

“How’s the wedding?” Mycroft asked, unbothered by his younger brother’s harsh tone.

Sherlock hadn’t told him about the wedding but of course he knew. He always knew everything, didn’t he? “It hasn’t started yet. I was about to leave.”

“You can’t leave a wedding early, Sherlock,” Mycroft scolded him.

“Yes I can.”

“I know this must be difficult for you,” Mycroft said, which irritated Sherlock even more. What did he mean by that? He wouldn’t understand any of this. “It’s the end of an era. John and Mary are going to have marital bliss now. Try to be happy for them. Don’t get involved.”

“I don’t know what you’re going on about,” Sherlock said, scowling.

“Of course.” Mycroft was a know it all. This was none of his business. He had no right to say these things to Sherlock.

Sherlock hung up and finished his cigarette. He went back inside and considered actually following his brother’s advice for once.

John approached him again and Sherlock instantly regretted not leaving the wedding. He couldn’t turn back now so he did his best to smile politely. “Can you help me with my tie?” John asked.

Sherlock blinked at him. Had he heard him right? Why did John want his help with his tie? John knew how to tie his own tie.

“I’m just so nervous, my palms are sweating.”

Nervous? Shouldn’t he be excited?

Sherlock followed John to the room that was serving as his dressing room for the wedding. John closed the door behind them and now they were alone together. Sherlock felt like he couldn’t breathe. Maybe he’d tied his own tie too tightly.

“I’ve missed you,” John admitted, catching Sherlock off guard once more as he reached to tie John’s tie for him.

Sherlock paused, flooded with memories of all the time they’d spent together. He remembered flirting with John. It had never gone farther than that. Sherlock couldn’t help wondering what if he hadn’t disappeared? Would John be engaged to him instead of Mary? There was no use wondering though, he told himself. He couldn’t change the past. John was marrying Mary today, not him.

“I… missed you too,” he confessed quietly, finishing up John’s tie. 

They were staring into each other’s eyes now. Sherlock considered his next move. He remembered Mycroft’s warning to not get involved and he disregarded his brother’s advice as he often did. He knew he should just go view the wedding and be happy for John. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t keep wondering what if… He had to do this. He had to have closure. He closed the last bit of distance between himself and John.

John’s lips were surprisingly softer than he’d imagined they would be. He braced himself for John to push him away, but he didn’t. Instead John was kissing him back.

This is wrong, Sherlock thought. This is a mistake.

Except it didn’t feel like a mistake. It didn’t feel bad. He was being selfish but he didn’t care because it felt so good to finally be kissing John.

They stumbled backwards together, tumbling onto an old leather couch. John was desperately pulling at Sherlock’s clothes, struggling to undress him. Sherlock helped him and their clothes fell to the floor.

Sherlock explored John’s body, fingers tracing his muscles and his scars with admiration. He wished they could slow down so that this moment could last forever. But he didn’t have forever. He was going to take full advantage of the time they did have together though. He wouldn’t risk anyone interrupting and stealing this from him. He’d waited so long for this.

It hurt a little, because spit wasn’t really proper lubrication, but he didn’t care. He enjoyed the pain, knowing that what they were doing was wrong and still not wanting to stop. 

“Sherlock,” John moaned his name and it was the most incredible sound Sherlock had ever heard. 

It was all so hurried and desperate and intense, all of the time they’d spent wanting each other and all of their emotions built up into this one moment. It was exactly what they’d both needed.

“John!” Sherlock cried out helplessly, lost in pure ecstasy.

“Fuck,” John groaned, clinging to Sherlock tightly.

They lay there together sticky and sweaty and trying to catch their breath, both at a loss for words.

A knock on the door startled them both. They sat up and John reached for their clothes as Sherlock reached for some tissues to clean up with. The person on the other side of the door knocked again. It wasn’t locked and they could have walked in but they didn’t. “John?” They both recognized the voice and froze for a second. It was Mary. “John, are you ready?”

**Author's Note:**

> This ending is purposefully left open to interpenetration because of reasons. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
